Update 3.1
Released: September 28, 2016 (IOS/Android). *The Crystal Empire's sparkle-riffic light is shining all across Equestria! Ride the Friendship Express to this icy new city and collect Snow Globes to go on breathtaking adventures! *'WHAT'S NEW' **NEW LOCATION: Bask in the glory of the Crystal Castle and build many magnificent new buildings & décor. **CRYSTAL PONIES: Welcome adorable, sparkling friends to your kingdom. **CRYSTAL FAIR QUEST: King Sombra is looming outside the Crystal Empire. Renew the spirit of love and unity, and protect the Empire! *'Other Changes' **You can now scroll up the map(Train Station) **New Collections **Materials can no longer be won in Equestria Balloon Pop **Level raised to 140 **King Sombra is no longer in Tricksters collection **You get a loading screen when leaving the Balloon Pop **Shops can produce Snowglobes **Horticultural Pegasus can now be obtained at VIP Level 1(Was at VIP Level 2) *'New Tasks' **'Twilight Sparkle' ***Prepare to Travel to the Crystal Empire(4h) **'Pinkie Pie' ***Prepare to Travel to the Crystal Empire(4h) **'Rarity' ***Prepare to Travel to the Crystal Empire(4h) **'Applejack' ***Prepare to Travel to the Crystal Empire(4h) **'Fluttershy' ***Prepare to Travel to the Crystal Empire(4h) **'Rainbow Dash' ***Prepare to Travel to the Crystal Empire(4h) **'Spike' ***Prepare to Travel to the Crystal Empire(4h) **'Shining Armor' ***Prepare to Travel to the Crystal Empire(4h) **'Princess Cadance' ***Prepare to Travel to the Crystal Empire(4h) **'Princess Celestia' ***Prepare to Travel to the Crystal Empire(4h) **'Princess Luna' ***Prepare to Travel to the Crystal Empire(4h) *'Ponies' **'Crystal Empire' ***Flurry Heart ***Aqua Crystal Foal ***Blue Crystal Foal ***Violet Crystal Foal ***Chiffon Crystal Foal ***White Crystal Foal ***Pink Crystal Foal ***Sprinkle Medley ***Sunburst ***Mercury ***Glamour Gleam ***Pin Pony ***Mustache Crystal Pony ***Elbow Grease ***Lilac Luster ***Yellow Crystal Pony ***Jewel Joy ***Cream Crystal Pony ***Lavender Crystal Pony ***Fuchsia Crystal Pony ***Bright Smile ***Indigo Crystal Pony ***Green Crystal Pony ***Ivory Crystal Pony ***Orange Crystal Pony ***Plum Crystal Pony ***Amethyst Maresbury ***Crystal Guard(VIP Level 11) ***Stalwart Royal Guard(VIP Level 13) *'Shops' **'Crystal Empire' ***Corn on the Cob Stand ***Hooficrafts Stand ***Horseshoe Shop ***Crystal Library ***Pie Cart ***Potion Shop ***Crystal Salon ***Crystal Spa ***Flugelhorn Stand ***Clean and Go ***Flags and Banners ***Crystal Armory ---- (Downloads when you start the game, so no update from the store) Update 3.1 Quick Update (Nightmare Night) Released: October 24, 2016 (IOS/Android). *'What's New' **Granny Smith, Big McIntosh, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, & Scootaloo were added to Pony Editor **You can win Materials in Clear Sky Balloon Pop/Equestria Balloon Pop again **New Limited Time Nightmare Night Costumes were added to Pony Editor(Which is a part of the Nightmare Night Fashion Show & What's Hot) **The land got decorated with Nightmare Night stuff and got changed to Night time **You can see the Nightmare Night loading screen when you leave Crystal Mine Game, Balloon Pop, & Equestria Girls mini-game but won't see it when you first start the game *'Costumes' **''Mane 6'' ***Pinkie Pie: Roller Derby Pinkie ***Rarity: Mermaid Rarity ***Applejack: Brave Lion Applejack ***Fluttershy: Flutterbat ***Rainbow Dash: Cosmic Rainbow Dash ***Twilight Sparkle: Royal Guard Sparkle **''Other'' ***Apple Bloom: Applepus ***Big McIntosh: Mummy Mac ***Scootaloo: Wonderbolt Cadet ***Sweetie Belle: Ballroom Belle ***Granny Smith: Spooky Steed *'Ponies' **''Other'' ***Magical Pony ***Glitter Pony ***Masked Stallion ***Cotton Candy Colt Category:Update